


Puppy

by SherlockedCumbercookie



Series: Omegle RP [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dom John Watson, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Puppy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Slave!Sherlock, Slavery, Smut, Sub Sherlock Holmes, humans as pets, puppy!sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCumbercookie/pseuds/SherlockedCumbercookie
Summary: Puppy!lockSherlock looked up at each passing face eagerly, wagging his hips as if he had a tail. The trader had told him to be good, and had tied a leash to his collar so he wouldn't run away. Not the he had the energy to. He hadn't been fed for five days and he was naked except for his collar. His old master, Jim, had sold him off. He hoped his next master would be kinder. He still had a black eye from his punishments given by him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Omegle RP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907140
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storytellerof221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/gifts).



> RP on Omegle
> 
> Thank you random stranger!!!! If any of my readers are random stranger, please message me at sherlockedcumbercookie on tumblr!!!! Thank you so much! Some parts of this story have been altered fyi from the original format

Sherlock looked at each passing face eagerly, wagging his bum as if he had a tail. The trader had told him to be good, and had tied a leash to his collar so he wouldn't run away. Not the he had the energy to. He hadn't been fed for five days and he was naked except for his collar. His old master, Jim, had sold him off. He hoped his next master would be kinder. He still had a black eye from his punishments given by him.

John had been lonely for sometime, London just wasn't very exciting for him, living alone. All of his friends encouraged him to get a companion. Perhaps a puppy. He was skeptical at first, puppies needed a bunch of care if you wanted them to thrive. But after getting a flyer about a trade show, he supposed he'd give it a look. He walked on through, looking over the wares and one little curly dark haired one stood out. It made John smile, "isn't he a cute one," he smiled, at him. "How old?"

The dealer looked sourly down at Sherlock. "15 years old. He may be cute but he's a handful." Sherlock started to paw at John's trousers, yipping and looking up at him with adorable blue eyes.

15 was a good age, the younger ones were too clingy he'd never get to work. "I don't mind that, aw... he seems to like me." He leaned down and gave him some pats on the head. "Poor thing though, looks like he's had a tough start," the black eye said it all. Some pet owners were so heartless.

Sherlock leaned into John's touch, this gentle human so foreign to him. Usually, he would be hit or beaten by humans. This man was gentle and kind and he had such lovely blue eyes. The dealer tapped John on the shoulder. "He's selling for cheap. 100 pounds. He could sell for more but he's troublesome. You would do me a great service by taking him off my hands"

100? That was an absolute steal. John didn't see how he was so troublesome. He hadn't bitten or growled or anything. He was sure he just needed a little care and he'd be fit and playful. "I'll pay in cash," John said, getting out his wallet, with a price that low he already had the money just sitting in his pocket. "Does he have a name?"

The dealer shrugs, uncaring. "I have no idea. His old owner called him 'Sherlock' but I just call him 'Pup.'" He untied the leash and handed it to John. "Thank you sir. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Sherlock sat at John's feet, breathing in his new owner's comforting scent. Was this man going to take him away from the bad dealer? Sherlock dearly hoped so. Knowing that owners liked good puppies, Sherlock wiggled his hips and smiled up at John, tongue lolling

Sherlock. A weird name for a puppy to be sure. Most of them he saw being walked were called things like 'Lucky' or 'Spot'. But Sherlock... he kind of liked it. Unique. He looked down at the boy, pretty excited. He'd gone and done it, he was a pet owner. "How about we get you home with me, Sherlock?" He gave him a pat. Holding the leash in hand, he started for the exit.

Sherlock followed, his bum wriggling so fast that if he had had a tail, it would have knocked John off his feet. When they excited the pet store, Sherlock paused, blinking in the bright sunlight and taking in the sounds and smells of a busy city. A car zoomed past on the road and frightened, the pup ducked behind his owner's legs, whining with fear

Such a happy dog. At first. As they got out to the street, it must have been overwhelming because the poor thing started to whine. John kneeled down to him, "hey there, buddy, it's alright. Just a car. You're not used to the big city, hm? Well, there's lots good about it. Like..." He looked over at a small tourist cart selling food. "How about a quick snack? I could eat." He led the puppy onto the hot dog cart. "Morning. You wouldn't happen to have anything for pups, would you?"

The hot dog man smiled and leaned down to pet Sherlock. "What an adorable little puppy! I have just the thing!" He picked out a hotdog and laid it on the ground. "Free for you, pup." Sherlock sniffed at the hot dog and warily looked up at John, as if asking "Is it okay?"

Pups were very simple minded, if Sherlock was going to live with him he had to have good associations with walks out in the city. This was a good start. "Go on, it's a treat," he said with a smile. This pup really was adorable. Those big eyes, those plush lips. Why hadn't he gotten a puppy sooner? He then took out some spare change, "just a bag of crisps for me, and this ought to cover the snack for the pup too."

"Oh no, your snacks are free! Please!" the hot dog man protested and he patted Sherlock on the head. The puppy, licking his lips from his treat, wriggled his bum and then walked over to John and pressed himself against the man's leg. His big eyes intelligently watched the people and the cars go by. He stood alert and started to bark when he spied another pup out for a walk with her owner

It was going better now, Sherlock had seemed to calm down. However pups were still pups. He yapped a bit at the sight of a little girl across the street. Perfectly natural behavior, he was probably curious. It was a rich puppy across the way too, she had a little pink outfit and a plug tail in her. Some people thought pups should be naked, what was natural, but he saw the appeal. It sure did look cute. "Easy, Sherlock. No playtime yet, let's get you settled first." He continued onto his building.

Mrs. Hudson was quite shocked to see John return home with a puppy. But, when her initial shock wore off, she immediately started doting on the young pup, showering him with pats and kind words. Sherlock soaked it all up, licking Mrs. Hudson's hand and wriggling his bum. "What a darling pup, John! Just want Baker Street needs!"

"I thought he'd bring a little cheer," he smiled. Mrs. Hudson was a lovely older woman, and while she was good for tea and a chat, having a pup around would just make this place brighter. "His name is Sherlock, and he's going to love it here." He then pulled a bit on the leash, "come on, boy, don't lick her hand off." John walked him up to his flat. He had bought a couple things to prepare, a little bed in the corner, some pet food under the sink, a dish of water was already out.

Sherlock followed John into the flat and immediately ran to the little bed. He circled it several times and sniffed it before settling down on it. He looked up at John with adoring eyes.

He really was cute... It would be an undertaking, but he knew it'd be worth it. He'd even get to use that pet care manual he got at Christmas (a hint and a nudge from his co workers who saw his chronic loneliness). He had breezed through it and it talked about food, exercise, and of course, sexual health. "Such a lovey face... How about we play, Sherlock? Hm? Little play time with your asshole?"

The puppy paused and cocked his head, then whined nervously, before slowly approaching his master, his eyes wary.

Hm, that was odd. Healthy pups loved playtime, especially with their owners. "Oh dear, don't be scared. I won't hurt you." He reached out and started rubbing his bum. "See? Nice and slow... You've never had proper play, have you? Just a mean owner. That's it..."

Sherlock leaned into John's touch, still nervous, but a little more brave. Perhaps John was different than all his other owners. John's touch was so very gentle. Perhaps the man would not hurt him.

John smiled at him, getting aroused. "I know something that'll really ease you up." With his other hand he gently stroked the other's small dick. It was warm and hairless. He wondered if anyone had ever even played with his penis? It was a more modern movement, that puppies needed extra care to be de-stressed.

Sherlock wriggled in John's gentle stroke, and before he knew it, he moaned-not with pain or fear but with pleasure. Instantly, he felt more relaxed and his fear melted away

"Thats a good boy!" John encouraged. His face looked even cuter when he was getting sexual touches. "Now, turn like this, that's it all fours... arse up a little bit." He reached into the little basket that contained some pet supplies, along in there was lube of course. Puppy brand, so it was strawberry scented and gentle for little bodies. He coated his fingers, his breath a bit shallow as he drew little circles around his hole.

Sherlock, remembering his training, presented his arse eagerly. He wanted to please his master so terribly much.

John put in a finger. Not bad, still fairly tight. He'd been used, but you paid what you get for. Frankly he preferred a little breaking in already done. Someone else did the hard work and he could just enjoy him. He began pulling it out and pushing it back in. Because of the other's experience, he added a second finger.

Sherlock moaned, his little arse wriggling, and he dug his hands and knees into the floor. Already, his little cock was leaking. 

"You like that, huh? Well, how about this." He began crooking his fingers around, angling them. Looking for that sweet spot. What some called the 'yelp spot' because it made their puppies yelp out. He might not even have to touch him again to make him cum at this point.

Suddenly, Sherlock let out a frenzied yelp and arched back, his cock jerking. His cock was leaking harder and his chest was flushing a pretty pink color

God, no shame. The best part of having a puppy. Better than being with any adult woman who might be embarrassed. "You want more, don't you sweetheart?" He unzipped his jeans. John wasn't huge, but a good thickness to his dick. He was already pretty rock hard from the display and just couldn't help himself, "just a quickie," he put his dick inside the puppy boy.

Sherlock let out a soft moan as John's dick slid into his hole, his eyes half-closed. He whined as John started thrusting in and out of him.

John put a hand on his boy's collar to brace himself. He'd only ever fucked a pup once, when he went to one of those puppy cafes. It was fun but knowing he owned this pup made it all the better. He fucked into the boy's body, "you're... all mine," he grunted, then letting out a groan as he came into him, spewing his hot cum into the puppy's twitching hole. 

Sherlock whined, knowing he had to wait for his master's permission to come. His cock was rock hard, bobbing up and down. He was drizzling all over the floor. Such a messy pup. 

He breathed out, "Alright..." Sherlock had been patient. "Your turn." All he did was run his finger down the side of the other's dick. He knew it'd be enough. He knew that he was already going against the manual, it suggested using a puppy pad for sex as it could cause a bit of a mess. But he didn't care right now. He sat back on the floor as his dick slid out, back against the chair. "Ooh... gonna clean up now, buddy? Be a good dog?"

Sherlock came, moaning as he did so, pearly white ropes of cum dribbling out onto the floor. When his orgasm had passed, the obedient puppy bent to lick up his mess. John's cum was dripping from his little puppy hole.

John watched lovingly; dogs were so useful for cleaning up messes. "Now me, clean my cock." It had a big of lube and cum on it after all. He rubbed Sherlock's back, and couldn't help but notice his hole was dripping. "Uh oh, got a bit of spillage," he chuckled, eyeing Sherlock's messy arsehole. He checked his basket of tools to see if he could find that plug. But... hm, nope. Ah, it must have still been in the Amazon box down stairs. "Mrs. Hudson!" He called, "Could you bring that box up please!"

"Of course dear!" Mrs. Hudson called up. A few moments later, she knocked on the door to the flat. "I've got it! Can I come in or would you like me to leave it outside."

"Come in, please." There were some prudes that saw pups as 'abuse victims' that they were 'endangered' by these relationships. A very small minority most saw for what they were, suppressed and in need of intensive therapy. He knew that Mrs. Hudson wasn't one of those ill people. Puppies were for sex, their companionship was nice but of course they were to be used. It was good for them. "Just breaking in the little guy."

Mrs. Hudson stepped in and smiled when she saw Sherlock. "How is he doing, John?" She set the box down beside John and stroked Sherlock's head. The pup was busily licking John's cock, cleaning off the cum and lube.

"Great, I can tell he's been fucked before. No blood, no tears, no fuss. I can tell he hasn't cum for a long time though... poor thing was backed up." John reached over for the box and opened it, inside was a nice tail plug. As he had read, plugs with tail attachments were really good for identity enforcement. Pups that were treated as too human became very stressed. Puppy adornments were always the way to go. "Look what I got, Sher." it was a cheaper one, not one of those fancy gold ones with real fur. But it was still nice, it'd get the job done.

Sherlock pulled away from his master to look at the tail plug. He yipped excitedly and presented his pert little arse for John.

John gave it a playful smack at the presentation, "ha, that's got you excited, huh?" He used a finger to scoop any dripped cum back in and plugged him all up. There, much better. He was sure it felt great to be all filled. "Thanks, Mrs. H. Just needed that box...Looking more like a properly owned pup."

"You're welcome dear. Imma go make a cuppa! Goodbye dear Sherlock." After giving Sherlock another pat, Mrs. Hudson swept out of the room. Sherlock proudly trotted about the room with his new tail plug, pleased with himself.

John chuckled at the other, so playful. "Now that's a happy face. What I like to see." He'd make sure Sherlock's life was different now. Lots of food, walks, and sex. By the end of the month that black eye would be a memory and he'd have a nice little tummy instead of skin and bones. "Not much for money, but I'll do my best for you, Sherlock. I'll fuck you often as I can, and I can finally show up to a breeding party," he chuckled, he'd been invited to one before but the idea of showing up without even a common slave... what was the point.

The end.


End file.
